Love is You
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: Type Kyuhyun itu tinggi! Yang beda dari lain. Unik tapi menarik dan membuatnya penasaran. Dan sayangnya itu tidak ada pada gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya, justru ada pada Sungmin


Dengan ijin yang tidak resmi, Author meminjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Fanfic ini saya buat karena sobat dekat saya: Kyunnieminnie-chan alias Jeng Eka Yulistia benar-benar tergila-gila pada Kyuhyun.

Oke, saya tidak akan banya bacot, langsung aja cekidot.

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae**

_**Romance, Friendship**_

"_**Love is You" **_

_by _

**Cui**'Pz** Cherry**

Malam makin larut, saatnya pesta memasuki klimaksnya. Pekat yang penuh euforia di kediaman Cho. Kedap lampu menyulap kediaman elit itu bak diskotik. Bagus, rasanya si maknae hampir mati kelelahan mendengar semua kebisingan yang dibuat kakaknya, Donghae. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah. Ruang besar yang kini dipadati muda mudi yang berdansa gila ditemani bising suara musik yang menderu. Sungguh, itu membuat kepalanya serasa akan segera pecah jika kegaduhan di lantai bawah tidak segera berakhir. Ia berdecak sebelum beranjak menuju ruang tengah lantai atas. Demi sebuah penghormatan untuk kakaknya, ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak turun tangan mengusir keributan ini. Baiklah, kali ini Donghae yang beruntung karena orangtua mereka tengah mengurus bisnis di luar kota. Kalau tidak? Mugkin Ayah adalah orang pertama yang akan mengguyur air bekas cucian piring di tengah keramaian. Anggap saja sang iblis tampan kini sedang berbaik hati dengan tidak menghubungi Ayahnya via _Video call_, dan memberitahukan apa yang Donghae lakukan di rumah mewah mereka —bukan berarti Kyuhyun tidak tega, justru Kyuhyun sangat luar biasa bahagia jika Donhae digantung di gerbang rumahnya yang setinggi tiga meter itu, sebagai kompensasi pesta urakan yang ia ciptakan— hanya saja ia tak ingin _image_-nya jadi dikenal ember.

Ah, lupakan sajalah pemikiran tak penting itu, yang jelas Kyuhyun merasa malam ini merangkak sangat lambat. Detik demi detik serasa diversi _slow motion_. Menyalakan televisi _LCD_ sambil menyamankan duduknya di sofa pun tak berhasil membuatnya rileks, yang ada malah menekan tombol remot beberapa kali dengan kecepatan tinggi (seperti mengetik _SMS_ saja). Tidak ada yang menarik. Tidurpun tak kuasa. Jangankan beristirahat dengan tenang, dari lantai dua saja masih terdengar jelas betapa ributnya kegiatan di bawah sana.

"Donghae sialan," ia mendengus. Entah ini pesta yang keberapa, dan untuk memperingati apa. Yah, biasalah orang kaya, suka sekali menghamburkan uang, termasuk kakaknya yang punya hobi mengumpulkan teman-temannya dan bergila-gilaan tiap ada kesempatan.

Tanpa sadar langkah kaki mengiringnya kembali mendekati anak tangga_. Bagaimana kalau bergabung saja?_ Sempat terbesit pikiran itu, namun hanya sekilas saja, awalnya memang berniat turun namun urung setelah melihat banyaknya gadis-gadis bertampang 'gatal' di sana. Kyuhyun tak mau ambil risiko jika bergabung di sana. Tak ada yang menjamin keperjakaannya masih terjaga setelah usai pesta, kemungkinan terbesar adalah ia akan digeret paksa menuju ruang tertutup dan diperkosa secara bergilir. Coba, apa yang lebih mengerikan dari itu? Oh, mungkin itu pikiran yang terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, bukan narsis namanya kalau Kyuhyun sadar kalau parasnya itu begitu menggoda, kan? Belum lagi hasil fitnes yang rutin ia lakukan berbuah pada tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang sispack, meski tak seseksi Ade Ray, tapi Kyuhyun lebih suka dirinya yang sekarang. Terlalu berotot mungkin akan membuat para gadis menjerit ketika melihatnya, bukan lagi histeris karena terpesona, melainkan karena geli.

Bungsu keluarga Cho itu menghempaskan nafas lelahnya, jika mengamati siapa saja yang melenggang di bawah sana, Kyuhyun dapat pastikan tak ada satupun gadis yang layak jadi pasangannya. Tahu sendirilah, type Kyuhyun itu tinggi! Yang beda dari gadis lain. Unik tapi menarik dan membuatnya penasaran. Dan sayangnya itu tidak ada di antara gadis-gadis yang berada di pesta Donghae. Bisa bayangkan sendirilah, type wanita yang suka keluyuran malam itu pasti tak jauh dari kata 'nakal' dan yang mengherankan, kenapa Donghae begitu menyukai wanita-wanita malam macam mereka? Mungkin dengan mengadakan _party_ seperti ini bisa membuatnya makin populer di kalangan gadis-gadis. Seperti saat ini, beberapa gadis terlihat mengelilingi Donghae dengan tubuh yang meliuk-liuk seperti ular. Oh, mungkin ini adalah tren goyang yang akan mengalahkan si goyang itik—tahu sendirilah itik takut pada ular— namun Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya jijik. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding, sudah makin larut. Harusnya ia sudah tidur jika Donghae tidak membuat gaduh rumahnya. Hey, besok ia harus sekolah! Ia bisa kesiangan dan terlambat, padahal besok ada UTS.

Dengan desah nafas pasrah ia kembali menuju ruang tivi, membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Matanya terpejam, bukan karena mengantuk, hanya saja ia mulai muak dengan semua ini.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun kenal betul suara itu, Donghae. _Mau apa dia_? Kyuhyun bergeming. Ia berlagak menikmati tidurnya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak nyaman ini.

"Turun gih," pinta Donghae. Kyuhyun justru memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Donghae, "Malas!"

"Ada dia lho..." Donghae menyeringai, ia tahu betul Kyuhyun akan lebih semangat jika bertemu orang itu. Tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun masih tidak menunjukan reaksi. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah berubah. Ia terlalu cuek. Kalau begini terus, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa dapat pacar meski ketampanannya itu luar biasa?

"Dia siapa maksudmu?"

Donghae tesenyum. Akhirnya bisa juga ia membuat adiknya penasaran.

"Ya, dia. Dia yang diam-diam kau puja." Donghae harap-harap cemas. Bisakah kali ini ia memancing adiknya lebih dalam lagi. Ayolah, pasti bisa!

"Siapa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Kyuhyun, kali ini ada nada penasaran di pertanyaannya.

_Yess_! Donghae bersorak dalam hati. Rasanya seperti memenangkan lotre. Sesuatu yang hebat ketika ia bisa membuat Kyuhyun si Iblis cuek ini bersikap layaknya remaja pada umumnya, meski posisinya masih membelakangi, namun Donghae bisa membayangkan gurat seperti apa yang kini tergurat di wajah adiknya.

"Makanya, ayo turun. Gabung dengan yang lain." Senyum merekah di bibir Donghae. Satu kejutan sudah ia siapkan untuk si maknae, ini sebagai hadiah karena Kyu kecilnya sudah jadi anak manis dengan tidak melakukan sesuatu jail pada teman-temannya.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu." Kyuhyun memang sempat bergerak menatap Donghae tadi, tapi kini ia kembali memutar tubuhnya membelakangi kakaknya dan kembali menyamankan pembaringannya di sofa. Donghae angkat bahu, rasanya memang tak ada cara lain kecuali... yah, kecuali itu. Ia yakin, setelah ini Kyuhyun tak mampu bersikap sok cuek lagi.

"Sudah tidur, ya?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Satu wajah menyambutnya dengan senyum manis. Ada sekilas raut kejut di paras Kyuhyun, sebelum bangkit dari pembaringan dengan seringai iblis yang tiba-tiba saja mengembang. Kalau seperti ini keadaannya, mungkin ia tak akan bosan meski malam ini penuh kebisingan. Kenapa Sungmin tidak menemuinya sejak tadi saja?

Sungmin mendorong punggung Kyuhyun memberi isyarat agar pemuda itu menggeser duduknya, Kyuhyun menurut dan saat itu juga Sungmin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau datang ke pesta Donghae?" Kyuhyun masih tak percaya ada Sungmin di sampingnya. Semoga ini bukan mimpi. "Kukira kau tidak suka keramaian."

"Menemani sepupu gilaku itu," jawab Sungmin, tersenyum. "Kakek takut kalau Siwon pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan berakhir dengan masuknya motor dalam comberan seperti sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kau tahu sendiri, Siwon itu sobat _hyung_-mu, kalau tidak datang, Donghae pasti membunuhnya besok."

Kyuhyun tergelak lagi. Kali ini hingga bahunya terguncang. Bukan. Bukan karena lawakan Sungmin yang terlampau lucu, ia hanya ingin tertawa cukup dengan menatap wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya jenaka. Perhatikan saja matanya dengan caranya berkedip yang terlihat sangat _innocent_ , wajahnya yang putih mulus tanpa cela, bibir kemerahan dan terlihat kenyal, dan hidungnya yang mancung jelas membuat Kyuhyun sangat _happy_ hanya dengan berada di dekatnya.

"Kau tahu, aku hampir mati karena bosan."

Tahukah, apakah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun ketika melihat si paras imut itu melipat sepasang tangannya di depan dada? Ia berpikir kalau itu begitu ehm... menarik. Unik. Membuatnya penasaran dan yang jelas geregetan.

_Kalau kau bosan, kenapa tidak datang padaku sejak tadi? _Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan hal itu, namun bibirnya kelu, dan pertanyaan sederhana itu hanya tertahan di ujung lidah.

"Aku kesepian di tengah keramaian."

Kyuhyun tercenung mengemati detail manusia yang terlihat seperti manekin itu. Gurat wajahanya menjelaskan, betapa buruknya suasana hatinya malam ini. Jarang sekali Sungmin terlihat murung. Kyuhyun tidak tahu persis, sejak kapan ia mulai tertarik pada orang itu. Konyol, benar-benar konyol. Bukankah banyak gadis cantik yang mengejarnya? Tapi, kenapa harus dia? Si manis yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu? Kyuhyun tak tahu, kenapa selalu ada gejolak tiap kali Sungmin ada di dekatnya. Suaranya, bola matanya, senyumnya, semua. Semua yang ada pada diri Sungmin membuatnya terpesona. Kelainan? Katakan saja begitu. Tapi, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mungkir, ia jatuh cinta. Jatuh sejatuh jatuhnya!

Kyuhyun sendiri juga masih belum tahu, sejak kapan perasaan itu terasa mutlak. Tapi yang jelas, sudah beberapa minggu ini kerja jantungnya makin menggila tiap kali melihat sosok Sungmin. Ia menyukainya. Sangat suka. Kyuhyun suka ketika Sungmin mengenakan kaos oblong, celana tigaperemat dan sepatu ketsnya berlari mengelilingi kompleks di hari minggu. Kyuhyun suka melihat Sungmin dengan kemeja putih polosnya yang kebesaran –hingga menutupi paha bercelana pendeknya— , bernyanyi di beranda rumah sambil _dance_ dengan lincahnya. Pokoknya Kyuhyun suka semuanya. Sangat suka.

"Kau melamun ya?" tanya Sungmin. Nyaris tanpa intonasi dan mimik wajah bertanya. Ini karena malam ini ia sudah kehabisan _mood_ baiknya. Bahkan Sungmin yang seperti ini pun tetap membuat Kyuhyun tergila-gila. Sungmin memang berbeda. Sekali lagi, Sungmin itu 'unik'.

"Sedikit."

"Kebiasaan." Sungmin mencibir.

"Maksudmu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu melamun, tuan muda." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum tulusnya. Yang dibalas seringai oleh si Iblis paling mempesona di Korea itu. Mereka tak bercakap lagi hingga beberapa jeda. Hingga tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tergelak. Ada kerut di kening Sungmin ketika melihatnya. Kyuhyun tertawa manis? Apa matanya tak salah? Bukankan itu fenomena langka? Dan sejak kapan Sungmin jadi pelawak? Bahkan manusia paling cuek pun bisa berkali-kali ia buat tertawa lepas mendengarnya bicara tadi –ah, bahkan tadi ia tak mengatakan apapun tapi Kyuhyunnya saja yang tiba-tiba tertawa. _Gila mungkin ya? _Bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Tidak. Tidak. Sungmin merasa sama sekali tak ada yang lucu. Tapi, kenapa Kyu terus saja tertawa? Entahlah, banyak pertanyaan itu hanya terlukis di mata bulatnya yang memandang Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Mungkin kau benar." Kyuhyun mulai bisa mengontrol dirinya. "Dan satu pertanyaan untukmu, apa kau tahu apa yang mebuatku banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam mata sobatnya sejak balita itu.

"Hm..." Sungmin tersenyum, pikirannya mulai meraba beberapa novel yang pernah dibacanya. "Setahuku orang yang banyak melamun itu sedang jatuh cinta."

"Kau pasti tahu dari novel picisan," tebak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung mengangguk. Kyuhyun berdiri, matanya tertuju pada kulkas di kamarnya. Ia berniat mengambil dua kaleng soda untuknya dan Sungmin. Tak sampai semenit, Kyuhyun kembali dengan dua kaleng soda di tangannya dan memberikan satu untuk Sungmin.

"Novel itu benar."

Sungmin membuka sodanya. "O, ya?" mata Sungmin memicing. Bibirnya mengulum senyum. "Sebuah kemajuan pesat untuk sobat kecilku."

"Kurasa juga begitu."

"Siapa orang hebat itu? Yang bisa membuat _Evil _ini jatuh cinta?" tanya Sungmin, hanya saja, ia kurang begitu tertarik untuk tahu lebih dalam lagi. Ada yang janggal di benak Sungmin, mungkin ini terlalu sensitif tapi ia sendiri ragu apa benar tak tertarik atau tidak suka mendengar kabar Kyuhyun jatuh cinta?

"Orang itu adalah..." Kyuhyun sengaja memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, ia menunggu reaksi pada Sungmin, dan sepertinya manusia paling menggemaskan di mata Kyuhyun itu terus berlagak _enjoy _dengan menenggak sodanya. "Kau."

**Bruuuusssshhhh!**

Sungmin baru meminumnya satu kali teguk, dan semua kembali menyembur membasahi kemaja putihnya.

"Uhuk..." terbatuk, memukul dadanya sendiri yang terasa menyesak. Gila, Kyuhyun hampir saja membuatnya mati dengan tidak elit: tersedak minuman soda.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, mengusap bibir Sungmin yang basah tanpa ijin.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Sungmin meraih sapu tangan Kyuhyun, mengemas sisa soda di bibirnya sekilas. Ia menelan ludah, mulai merasa ada tidak beres dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Maaf... tapi aku tak bisa berbohong lagi, aku memang mencintaimu."

"Kau menyukaiku?" Sungmin menunjuk wajahnya dengan tawa yang hampir membuncah. "Kau gi-la!"

"Kurasa begitu. Gila karenamu."

Sungmin hanya komat-kamit dalam hati. Salah. Apa yang ia dengar pasti salah. Tapi, kerja jantungnya terlanjur acakadut.

"Kau, dasar jail." Sungmin meninju lengan Kyuhyun main-main, "beraninya mengerjaiku." Sungmin buang muka. Kyuhyun seketika mengembil posisi persis di depannya.

"Bodoh..." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin, memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, "Aku memang orang paling jahil di Suju, tapi demi apapun, kali ini aku sedang tidak mengerjaimu."

Sungmin menelan ludah. Ia ingin percaya, sangat ingin. Tapi, bukankah Iblis punya tibu daya? Tidak, Sungmin tidak mau terjebak.

"Bukankah di depan banyak gadis-gadis cantik? Hehe... feminine, seperti type laki-laki kebanyakan." Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Gadis feminine, cantik, aku tidak tertarik."

_Kelainan_! Batin Sungmin.

"Jadi, kau mau jadi pacarku, kan?"

"A-aku..." bola mata Sungmin bergerak-gerak, bingung.

"Mau atau tidak?" desak Kyuhyun. Sungmin makin bingung.

"Mau atau tidak?"

Hening. Tak ada reaksi dari Sungmin. Sedikit pergerakan tubuh pun tidak. Sama sekali tak ada kecuali bola matanya yang masih aktif bergerak-gerak.

"Mau jadi pacarku atau aku cari orang lain di depan sana?"

Kali ini Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dengan gurat kecewa. Kyuhyun langsung bisa mengartikan _signal_ itu langsung menimpali, "bercanda."

"Jadi, mau ya jadi pacarku?" sesi penembakan yang begitu tidak romantis. Justru terkesan 'nakal' karena Kyuhyun sejak tadi mendesak Sungmin yang tak mampu berfikir normal saat ini.

"Ayolah, kau tinggal bilang 'Ya' dan semua beres." Kyuhyun mulai tidak sabar.

"Ini tidak semudah itu, dodol!" Sungmin memajukan bibirnya beberapa inci.

"Baik, kalau tidak mau jawab, aku cari orang lain saja. Setidaknya yang bisa menjawab—"

"Hey, jangan! Ya... ya kita coba dulu ya."

Haha... Kyuhyun merasa menang. Akhirnya, Sungmin jadi miliknya juga. Tinggal resmikan hubungan dan akan ada Kyu-kyu junior yang akan meramaikan rumah dan mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Oops, sayangnya ini bukan dongeng.

"Oh, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Kyuhyun beranjak kembali meunju kamarnya, mengobrak-abrik isi lemari. Setelah menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari, ia segera menghampiri Sungmin dengan senyum khasnya. "Sebenarnya ingin kuberikan sejak dulu, tapi tidak berani." Kyuhyun meletakkan hadiahnya di genggaman Sungmin.

Sungmin menerima itu dengan wajah datar, sesaat ia mengamati hadiah pertama dari kekasihnya itu, sebuah jepit rambut bermotif simpulan pita berwarna merah muda. Sungmin mengatupkan giginya, harusnya Kyuhyun tahu sejak dulu kalau ia tidak suka pakai jepit rambut.

"Aku terima, tapi jangan mimpi aku mau memakainya!"

"Hey, kau boleh tomboy di depan orang lain. Tapi, _please_... hanya di depanku, jadilah gadis seutuhnya." Kyuhyun merajuk, namun Sungmin menggeleng tegas.

"_Please_, lakukanlah demi Kyu-mu."

"Mimpi saja kau!" Sungmin tak tahan lagi, wajahnya serasa terpanggang mendengar ocehan jahil si evil. Sungmin bergegas pergi dengan langkah lebar, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai di anak tangga pertama. Glek! Berpasang-pasang mata ada di sana. Mengintip dengan senyum antusiasme. Oh, rasanya Sungmin sudah lupa di mana wajahnya. Maluuuuu...

Selesai.

* * *

Kyaaaaa... rampung sudah. Ini fanfiksi perdana saya di fandom screenplays. Sungguh, tak pernah terlintas buat bikin di fandom ini sebelumnya. Saya tahu Super Junior hanya sebatas, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon. Parahnya Sungmin pun saya tak tahu Jadi mendadak _googling_ gambarnya dulu. Hahaha... ini juga karena si Kyunnieminnie suka dengan pair Kyumin. Tapi, sorry, saya nggak bikin BL. Ntar malah jiwa Fujo yang hampir sembuh ini kumat lagi.


End file.
